


The Sexy Dancer

by GiusyRevenge



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiusyRevenge/pseuds/GiusyRevenge
Summary: You're a bi girl on denyal and your best friend Angel takes you to a gay bar where you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Mistress 9/Reader
Kudos: 1





	The Sexy Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I really want Angel Dust as a bestie!! He's such a cutiepie!!!  
> Here Angel is human. 
> 
> (Angel Dust belonngs to Vixiepop and Mistress 9 to Naoko Takeuchi)

"No! I'm not going to follow you in a gay bar!" you almost yelled.  
"Shhh, don't say it too loud... If you really wanted to cover your true sexuality you would not have been so nervous and your cheeks would not get so much red. You look like a tomato, (y/n)" said your friend Angel.  
He was right, maybe you were not that much in men.   
You always choose bad guys, like your last boyfriend Matt. He was keen to go with prostitutes and you found it out the worst way. He was having fun on your couch with a prostitute in daytime and you busted him when you came back from work, being him a lazy-ass that not even provided his own money.  
You kicked him out and when he tried to come back, begging for forgiveness, he received instead your middle finger and a slammed door.   
"Just because I've always failed at finding a true man, it does not mean I'm a lesbian!" you said, practically throwing your bag in the back seats of your car.   
"You must be honest... Really? What kind of men do you like? Have you ever, let's say, showed your magic place to a man?" Angel said pointing out at your crotch after sitting in the passeger seat.   
You blushed and said "You're too direct, ButtQueen".   
He laughed and said "Yeah... I love when you call me by my name".   
He was a declared homosexual and did not even hide it.   
He openly flirted with a lot of boys at work and once you even argued when you where interested in the same guy. Later, you made up because you found out the guy flirted with both of you and other five people.   
You both beated him for good and the womanizer left the office the next day.   
You were practically siblings because you both grew up in the same street and your mothers were besties.   
You were there for each other and now he was only trying to help you out with your love problems.   
"Ok, Angie, I will follow you just to make you happy... But prepare for your biggest disappointment, 'cause I really love boys" you said beginning to drive to the gay bar.   
"Yeah, sure!" he said laughing.   
You arrived and entered the local. There was a very high music and people all dancing.   
At one point your eyes traveled to a woman, dancing sensually on the pole. She had very long and black hair, her eyes were of a deep purple and her fantastic and prosperous body was covered by a black leather suit that left her cleavage, thighs and arms uncovered. Some pearls were adorning her arms and it looked like she saw you.   
"Angie, who is that girl?" you asked. "Well, she's the Japanese dancer, Hotaru Tomoe. Her nickname is Mistress 9, 'cause she' s the ninth show of the night. She's hella lesbian and has already took the virginity of a lot of girls"Angel said smirking.   
" She's such a wonderful woman" you almost whsipered. But your friend had good hears and answered "Ahah! I knew it! You're blushing again!! Old uncle Angie is always right!".   
"I'm just saying she's wonderful, not that I could fu..." you said, but you were interrupted by a slender hand on your shoulder.   
You turned around and saw the woman. "I see you're new... I can show you the local" she said smiling.   
You blushed and nervously said "O-Ok. Make the way". Angel smiled and whispered at your ear "(y/n),you should feel lucky... She's not that open and the ones she fucked with always proposed to her themselves".   
You frowned and followed the mysterious girl. Her movements surely were gracious and her hair were waving along her body, like a dark sea.   
Mistress 9, seeing you hesitating, took your hand and said "You don't need to worry, I won't bite... Unless.you want it". Then she licked her lips. Her voluptuous lips were covered in a purple lipstick.   
She took you by surprise when she kissed your lips.   
You could assure you were not lesbian, but this woman made your soul trembling.   
Your eyes glowed with lust and she began to bite your lips, asking for entrance. You parted your lips and she french-kissed you.   
"Are you ready for a good time, babe?" Mistress 9 said. You blushed and nodded. Then, she took you to a bedroom with a bed covered in purple sheets.   
The black haired girl sat on the bed and gestured you to follow her. You both kissed and she licked your neck.   
" Wow, your body is aching, tell me... Have you ever done it with a girl?" she said caressing your thighs.   
"Never... I've never done it with a girl" you said, feeling your heart rate raising.   
She made you lay completely on the bed, got above you and made her breasts touch and stimulate yours. You could feel your nipples harden and you were burning with desire.   
She kissed you deeply and you felt that the true difference between "making love" and "having sex". This woman was not using your body for her dirty needs like your boyfriend did, she...was making sure you had your pleasure in the process of mating.   
"I was so raptured by your beauty that I forgot to ask your name, can I have it?" Mistress said.   
"(y/n)!, My name's (y/n)" you said. She caressed your face and said "I love your name... To say it all, I've never been that much interested in the girls who wanted to fuck with me. They were only interested in a piece of meat to cherish for the night. My boss, whom makes his underlings call him Pharaoh 90, forced me to such a work. I was broke and needed to pay my studies somehow and he was my father's great friend. He has never told my dad his true work. Sorry if I'm boring you with my monologue...".   
You kissed her cheek and said "Everyone's got their own burdens... I'm happy I got to know you, really... I hope you will resolve your problem soon".   
She smiled and said "I was right to take an interest in you, you're a such a good girl". Then she licked your face and said "And good girls deserve a good time".   
She began to undress herself and to undress you.   
"Mmmh, what a gorgeous body you have" she said, then she began to gently touch your pubes. You moaned to her touch. "This little pussy of yours is drooling wet. It needs a good fuck very soon" Mistress 9 said.   
She began to play with your clit and kissing and licking your pussy. "Will a finger be enough? Or more will do the work?" she said.   
Mistress put two fingers inside and you arched your body from pleasure. She thrusted them in and out until you came hard. "Do you know that it won't save you from my ministrations? Now, prepare your pussy to came hard!"she said. She sat on your face and said "Now make me wet your face with my juices". You kissed her clit and licked long stripes along her entrance. She moaned and you proceeded to put two fingers in her pussy. Mistress 9 began to move to follow the movement of your tongue and fingers. "Ahhhh! (y,/n), fuck!!" she said wetting your face.   
You took some breaths, then she took a red vibrating double dildo and thrusted one edge in her pussy, then entered yours with the other one.   
She began to thrust in you and in herself hard and she hugged you. "Aahh! I love you (y/n)!" she yelled. "Me too, I love you Mistress!" you yelled. You both came hard yelling at each other from pleasure and wetting the bed. She hugged you and whispered in your ear "You may call me Hotaru, that's my true name, and thank you for the great time". "Ok... You're welcome. For what concerns your money problem, we have an empty place at work, you can join me and Angel if you want"you said. She smiled at you and caressed your head saying "I will accept it if you become my girlfriend". You blushed and said "Of course, Hotaru".   
The next day, at work, while you chit chatting with Angel, your boss came and said "(y/n), I need you to orientate your new collegue". You were surprised and said "You always choose others to do it". The boss said "She specificly asked of you". Then a familiar blach haired girl entered the room and said "Hi, (y/n)".  
You smiled and said "Hi, Hotaru", with a moved Angel looking at the both of you.


End file.
